1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting electronic parts on a printed circuit board. This invention also relates to a method of mounting electronic parts on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are electronic parts mounting apparatuses of various types. Some of electronic parts mounting apparatuses include a suction station and a mounting station. An electronic component (an electronic part) is sucked to a mounting head in the suction station, and is carried to the mounting station in which the electronic component is mounted on a printed circuit board. Generally, it is necessary to accurately control the position, the angle, and the attitude of the electronic component on the mounting head before and during the placement of the electronic component on the printed circuit board.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 1-261898 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,185) discloses an electronic parts mounting apparatus which includes a mechanism for adjusting the stroke of vertical movement of a mounting head in accordance with the thickness of an electronic component. When an electronic component is mounted on a printed circuit board, this mechanism serves to prevent the electronic component from being damaged.